


It's You, I Like You

by Ohfc11



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfc11/pseuds/Ohfc11
Summary: Lucas and Maya's first kiss from my 12 Days of Canon on my Tumblr Sabby-Hart.





	It's You, I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it first on my Tumblr Sabby-Hart. I take requests/prompts. Not my worst story! lol

Day #2 of #12daysofcanon by @thebaywindows Their first kiss Lucaya

–

Riley and Lucas broke up mutually after just a few months of dating. Maya kept trying to console Riley but every time she did, Riley told her that she wasn’t upset and that she liked someone else, and so did Lucas. And no matter how much Maya tried, Riley wouldn’t tell her who either of them liked.

Maya couldn’t stop herself from trying to figure out who Lucas liked. She would try to convince herself it was because she cared about him and wanted him happy, but deep down she knew it was because she still had feelings for him.

“Alright, that’s it, Huckleberry,” Maya announced sliding in through Lucas’s window.

“What’s it, Maya?” Lucas asked.

“Riley told me you like someone and I wanna know who it is.”

“W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lucas stuttered.

“Come on. You can trust me.”

“Why do you even wanna know?” Lucas tried to avoid looking at Maya. His cheeks had a deep blush and he felt like he was shrinking.

“You’re my friend and I think I deserve to know. Plus, if I don’t know, how will I set you up with her?”

At that, Lucas frowned and turned away.

“You won’t be able to set me up,” Lucas stated. “She doesn’t like me so the point is moot.”

“How do you know she doesn’t like you?” Maya questioned.

“Trust me, I know.”

“Is it Riley? Did you lie and you still like her?”

“No,” Lucas assured her. “I don’t think I ever really liked Riley in that way.”

“Then who is it?” Maya stepped closer. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She had to know. If she knew, then she could get over her dumb crush. If he liked someone else, she could get over him.

“It doesn’t matter. Please leave it alone.”

“Just tell me.” Maya was closer to him than she was before. Pushing him against a wall to corner him. Trying to force an answer out of him.

“God dammit, Maya,” Lucas exclaimed. “It’s you. I like you.” He regretted it the moment his words left his mouth. As soon as he saw the look in her eyes he knew he messed up. She didn’t like him back. He was screwed.

Maya staggered backward in shock. She wasn’t expecting that. No matter how much she hoped, she didn’t believe it could be her.

“You like me?”

“Of course I like you,” Lucas admitted. “How could I not?”

“I’m going to try something. I hope that’s okay.” Maya was staring at his lips, slowly moving back to her original position, backing Lucas into the wall.

In a moment her lips were on his and they were kissing. Lucas’s hands flew to her hair, while Maya’s were on his chest. In a swift motion, Lucas switched his and Maya’s position. Now Maya was against the wall and Lucas’s body was flush against hers. Maya’s arms wrapped around his neck to hold him there. Lucas’s hands moved to her hips in an attempt to pull her closer.

After what felt like hours of kissing, they broke apart for air, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Maya,” Lucas exhaled, content.

“I know.” Maya smiled. “For the record, I like you too.”


End file.
